Generally, the term “electronic device” refers to a device for performing a particular function according to its equipped program, such as a home appliance, an electronic scheduler, a portable multimedia player, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet personal computer (PC), a video/sound device, a desktop PC or a laptop computer, a navigation device for an automobile, etc. For example, electronic devices may output stored information as voices or images. As electronic devices are highly integrated and perform at a high-speed, high-volume wireless communication becomes commonplace, mobile communication terminals are recently being equipped with various functions.
For example, an electronic device comes with integrated functionality, including an entertainment function, such as playing video games, a multimedia function, such as replaying music/videos, a communication and security function for mobile banking, and a scheduling or an electronic wallet (e-wallet) function.
An electronic device may have at least one display module for displaying its state or visually providing information. As the size or type of electronic devices is diversified, electronic devices equipped with various types of display modules are coming to market.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.